RIP Cosen style!
by Nancy King Myers
Summary: The lives of the movie characters that have been effected by the stories that fanfiction will delete, including Michael.
1. Death

Do you here the pages riping? All of the beautiful stories to waist? The hard word diapering? The sweat and the tears all for nothing? All because of fanfictions new law. The stories with violence and sex gone. But do you even wander what will happen to Micheal?

Micheal Myers held up a board saying, "I'll die" You see, Michaels curse was broken, and all of his family dead, so he could die, but after all of your fanfics, Micheal has gotten enough power to fight again. Hes still alive because of your belief in him. Though, he is angry because all the other characters came back also, and can't die. "Thank you!" Said Lorie, who smiled brightly. "Now I can see my baby girl..." She pulled Jamie in her arms. "Mom!...", Said Jamie winning.

Even his remake his happy from the stories. His mother always reads them to him. His sister even listens with him to them, and she always tries to fight him when he tries to do family stuff with him. Its like a dream come true for him. Micheal Remake then grabs his sister, to listen to the stories that his mother was about to tell him

All the other characters are grown up to now. Jamie is pregnant now. "WHAT?" Yells Lorie. Micheal just glares at his niece. Jamie blushes, "How did you know... Micheal, I give you the permission to kill her now" Micheal smiles, and goes up to a pig and makes bacon. "No Micheal... Never mind." Jamie says in defeat. "Young lady who is the father of the child?". Said Lorie. Jamie mumbles, "Of all times now Micheal would rather kill a pig than a person..."

Micheal smiled at his nieces unhappiness. **Its even better than killing her friends! The look on her face** Micheal thought, and smiled. He continued to chase the pig, and even not harm it. He liked rats better. Yes, you where right, Micheal does like rats. Its his favorite food, well besides chicken, but who doesn't love chicken?

Your stories made their life wonderful. Now Jamie is all grown up, and is going to have a child, Micheal is friends with a pig, and Lorie is angrier than Micheal when hes stopped by Loomis. What happed to Loomis you ask? And what is that shooting sound? "YOU (-exclusive-)! YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT!" Does that answer your questions? "I swear Mrs. Strode that she seduced ME" Jamie glared at him and cried, "You said you loved me..." Micheal stopped. **Now I can handle them upset, but if Loomis is not man enough to admit to his actions, and cause emotional harm to my family, I'll make him man up! Only I can cause that harm! **Micheal thought and chased Loomis, and caught him and dragged him out side. Okay, maybe not that wonderful but its better than being dead!

Remake Micheal shook his head at the originals. He is just lucky HIS sister would never do that. Shes so sweet and good. He is lucky his sister is nothing like her original. Micheal grabbed the bear from Lorie's hand and put her to bed. He smiled at the sleeping image of his sister. She would never to the bad things like them. She hadn't done a bad thing in her life. Not one. Micheal remake left the room. When he was gone Remake Lori go out of bed, and grabbed some bear and left for original Tommy. Maybe she could get him away from original Lindsay for a second and have fun with him.

Their lives have changed because of your stories. All of the stories really. And some of them will be deleted because of fanfiction. The cheaters will start to fade when fanfiction deletes the stories, even Micheal. A lot of the future ones wont be posted either. The future laughs and smiles, hopes and dreams never to be published, or even wrote. Theirs a link to a petition on my profile. They have 22,500 so far, and is aiming for 25,000. The next chapter has a thing where you can ask me to put your name if you don't want it on your stories, or put it on your stories. You don't have to if you don't want to.

From Micheal, Micheal Remake, Lorie, Lorie Remake, Jamie, and Loomis. They forced my cozen to wright this, and my cozen forced me to put it up, so both of us to. Also the pig.


	2. Savor

This is a message from Micheal and all the horror killers.

* * *

Okay. So due to some really rude and obnoxious people, (and Fanfiction(.)net going all Nazi on us) I, along with many, many other people, are going on a 48 hour ban of Fanfiction(.)net. There is a group of people who are purposely reporting stories for no obvious reason, just to get them taken off because they find it funny. The ban is a way protest, and hopefully make ff stop the group. Thank you for all who read this, and hopefully you will stay off of Fanfiction(.)net for those days.

Also...

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long (metaphorical speaking). Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

Hadies baby girl

Me

Nancy King Myers

* * *

While Michael was chasing Loomis, a sign was through to me saying, "Make them sign it" I sigh and shake my head. "I can't make it them! You may of forced my cozen and me but not them" Micheal started chasing me then, so I decided to run now. Then I pushed Loomis into his arms and said, "Sacrifice!" and ran. "WHY!" Yelled Loomis. Soon I hid behind a dumpster, and then seen a teen Tommy original pushing away Lorie remake and saying, "I'm in love with Lindsay, not you! I don't want to have fun with you, Just leave me alone!'

I have a shocked look on my face. Wow, I can't believe it. Lindsay would really date him. She is way out of his league. She is like hot, and he is like ugly. Well, I have to be going because Micheal has found my hiding spot, and I need to hide behind Loomis for a while. Tuttle


End file.
